familypediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Medieval Lands
"Medieval Lands" is a substantial document that is one of the publications of the Foundation for Medieval Genealogy. Its author examines original documents covering Europe, North Africa, and West Asia, and it is extensively hyperlinked internally and footnoted. The links below cover individual "countries". Some areas, however, are further divided into time and/or province periods, with France, for example, having 28 different pages, Iberia having 15, Italy having 13. The main contents page allows easy access to any, with a menu system based on hovering a reader's pointer over a "region". External links *"Medieval Lands - general information" by Charles Cawley, hosted by the Foundation for Medieval Genealogy; described as "the encyclopaedia of territories in the medieval western world and the royal and noble families which ruled them" **Preface **Albania **Antioch **Armenia **Baltic states **Bosnia and Herzegovina **Bulgaria **Croatia **Cyprus **Denmark: Kings **Denmark: nobility **Edessa **England: Anglo-Saxon and Danish Kings **England: Kings 1066-1603 **England: Anglo-Saxon nobility **England: Earldoms created 1067-1122 **England: Earldoms created 1138-1143 **England: Earldoms created 1207-1397 **England: Untitled nobility: Surnames A-C **England: Untitled nobility: Surnames D-K **England: Untitled nobility: Surnames L-O **England: Untitled nobility: Surnames P-S **England: Untitled nobility: Surnames T-Z **France: see note above; groups thus: :*Kings and early nobility: Merovingian Kings - early Frankish leaders in Gaul, then Kings of the Franks 451-751; Merovingian nobility - Counts and leading houses in Austrasia, Auvergne, Burgundy, Champagne, Gascony, Neustria, Transjurania, et al., in the 6th to 8th centuries; Carolingian Kings - Franks 751-840 (including Charlemagne) and West Franks 751-987; Carolingian nobility; Capetian Kings :*Burgundy and Franche-Comte :*Northern France :*North West France :*South West France **Georgia **Germany (HRE): Kings and Emperors **Germany: early nobility - each of six regions has a separate chapter on the same page after the INTRODUCTION: :#BAVARIAN NOBILITY: 9th and 10th CENTURIES; 11th CENTURY; and separate pages for Dukes of Bavaria, Bavarian nobility, Austria, and Carinthia: Dukes and nobility :#FRANCONIAN NOBILITY: 9th and 10th CENTURIES; 11th CENTURY; and separate pages for Franconian nobility, Hessen, Nassau, Lower Rhine nobility, Palatinate, Thuringia: Dukes and Landgrafen, Thuringian nobility :#LOTHARINGIAN NOBILITY: 9th and 10th CENTURIES; 11th CENTURY; and separate pages for Lotharingia: Kings, Dukes, and Pfalzgrafen, Nobility of Lower Lotharingia, Brabant and Louvain, Hainaut, Holland and Frisia, Dutch nobility, Limburg, Namur, Nobility of Upper Lotharingia, Bar, Lorraine, Luxembourg :#SAXON NOBILITY: 9th and 10th CENTURIES; 11th CENTURY; and separate pages for Saxony: Dukes and Electors, Saxon nobility, Anhalt, Brunswick, Oldenburg, Schleswig-Holstein :#SWABIAN NOBILITY: 9th and 10th CENTURIES; 11th CENTURY; and separate pages for Swabia: Dukes, Swabian nobility, Alsace nobility, Baden, Wurttemberg :#OTHER GERMAN NOBILITY (Unallocated): 9th and 10th CENTURIES; 11th CENTURY; and separate pages under heading "Eastern Marches": Bohemia, Brandenburg, Mecklenburg, Meissen, Moravia, Silesia **Greece, Latin lordships **Hungary: Kings **Hungarian nobility **Ireland: kings and nobility **Italy - see note above **Jerusalem: Kings **Jerusalem: nobility **Lithuania **Mongols **Montenegro **Nikaia **Norway: Kings **Norway: nobility **Poland **Pomerania **Portugal: see note above **Russia: Rurikids **Scotland: Earls created 1162-1398 **Scotland: Kings **Scotland: Mormaers, Earls, Lords **Serbia **Spain: see note above **Sweden: Kings **Sweden: nobility **Thessaloniki **Trebizond **Tripoli **Wales **West Asia & North Africa (1) **West Asia & North Africa (2)